You Are A Runner And I Am My Father's Son
"You Are A Runner And I Am My Father's Son" is the tenth episode of the seventh season of One Tree Hill and the 140th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on November 16, 2009. Nathan reaches the breaking point with Clay, causing a rift between Haley and Quinn. Brooke comes clean with Julian about her worries regarding his growing connection to Alex. Meanwhile, Skills pursues a new career in LA and Millicent's drug problem worsens. Synopsis After losing his place on the Charlotte Bobcats Nathan reaches breaking point with Clay and fires him but this ends up causing a rift between Haley and Quinn with Quinn moving out to a hotel. Dan takes it badly that Clay messed up and tries to teach him a lesson by nearly drowning him in the surf. Later Clay is fired by his boss for stuffing up Nathan's contract. Victoria arrives unannounced and takes a liking to new TRIC bar manager Grubbs. Meanwhile, Brooke tells Julian that it is doubtful that she will ever be able to get pregnant and he promises to get different opinions and they will work it out. Elsewhere, Millicent's increased drug taking alarms Mouth and her model like tendencies and demands disgust Brooke. It prompts Victoria to call the police when she sees Millicent driving drunk. Millicent calls Brooke from jail but Brooke tells her she cannot help her. Memorable Quotes :"Something went wrong? Maybe something went wrong because Clay got careless." :"You mean, with me? Because Clay was being careless, and spending time with me. You know what, fine? You can tell yourself that, but the truth is, Nathan doesn't have a deal because Clay didn't think it was good enough. He thought that Nathan was worth more than what they were offering him. How dare he, right? I mean, where does he get off holding Nathan in such high esteem that he thought he deserved better? If that's the worst thing he ever does, if that's what he got fired for, then I'm happy he's not in Nathan's life anymore because Clay deserves better than that. He killed himself for Nathan, he believed in him and he loved him, for what? Look, I love you Hales, but this is wrong. So, now you can sleep on that." ::Haley and Quinn argue over Clay's carelessness and Nathan's betrayal of him. :"I'm sorry. Not for where I set the bar for you, but that I didn't get you what you wanted. You're the best client I ever had. I'm gonna miss representing you, but more than that, you were also the best friend I ever had. I'm gonna miss that more." ::Clay apologizes to Nathan for his failure to get his contract renewed with the Bobcats. :"It's for you. It's Millicent's agent." :"Millicent has an agent?" :"Yeah, so do those Spencer and Heidi people. Go figure." ::-Victoria Davis and Brooke Davis Voice-over :"Who you are is who you are. We're liars; we're thiefs; we're addicts. We take our happiness for granted until we hurt ourselves, or someone else. We hold grudges and when faced with our mistakes we reinvent the past, we reinvent ourselves. Or atleast we try. We're prideful, we're lustful and we are incredibly flawed. And eventually, our flaws catch up to us." ::- Dan Scott (opening voice-over) Music *"Letters From The Sky" - Civil Twilight *"Strange Keeper" - The Rescues *"Down" - Jason Walker *"Let The Horses Loose" - The Rescues *"False River" - AA Bondy *"Electrical One" - Quinn Marston *"Gravitate" - Lou Barlow *"Baby I Need You" - Kim Taylor *"Where Do We Go" - Bear Lake *"Too Many Pills" - Ryan McAllister *"Hotblack" - Oceanship This episode's title originated from the song You Are A Runner And I Am My Father's Son, originally sung by Wolf Parade. Trivia *Jamie does not appear in this episode. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Lauren Category:Episodes featuring Alex Dupre Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Victoria Davis Category:Episodes featuring Kelly Category:Episodes featuring Makenna Gage Category:Episodes featuring Grubbs Category:Episodes featuring Ken Arthur Category:Episodes featuring Toby